Just a Rape Baby
by AizenLuvin97
Summary: What happens to you when you feel guilty for your mother's rape? I don't own Law and Order and blah blah blah... so on and so forth...
1. The Pain

Law and Order: Special Victim's Unit

Just a Rape Baby…

Chapter 1: The Pain

Sirens. Perpetual sirens. Dark shadows at every turn. The kings of the streets are out with powder at the tips of their fingers. They fill the minds of their victim's with empty promises of joy on the other side. Random shots fired, and no one notices.

Margaret Benson walked under the miniature alley that leads to her house. A dog howled. Margaret jumped, her heart exceeding 100-mph. she stood for a few seconds, waiting… for a sound…a movement…a hint of danger…

She continued to her house, fear still gripping her stomach. She told the hairs on the nape of her neck to relax. _The second shift job at the Super Market is only temporary. _She smiled, and then continued to comfort herself. _Besides, who would want anything to do with me at 12:30 in the morning? They have other priorities._

Margaret jumped again, now at the sound of a group of men cackling. She looked around, frantically, breathed, and began walking again.

"Almost there." She said to herself. "Just keep going." It was then when she heard the footsteps. She slightly sped up her pace, not daring to look back. Se noticed the sound of the footsteps did the same.

She decided not to go home. She changed her direction and turned right at the blown out streetlight. As she did, she caught a glimpse of her stalker.

He was wearing dark clothes and a black cap. His pale white hands and cheeks showed, even in the darkest time of night. His sunglasses were awfully peculiar after midnight. She could hear the black sneakers in the dead silence.

The footsteps began to speed up. Margaret let temptation take over and looked back at him. Even though he was jogging, he was coming up fast!

Margaret wanted to run away, screaming in terror. However, her feet stayed planted and somehow a fur ball got caught in her throat. _Move Maggie! _She yelled at herself. _Run! Go! Scream! Do something! _She stood there frozen like a deer in a road. _What are you waiting for? Run! _The connection between her brain and her feet had failed.

Finally, the rest of her body caught up with her mind, but it was too late.

The man's baseball glove-sized hands were immediately around her throat. She grabbed his wrists trying to pry them off. But he just squeezed harder and harder. She tried kicking and him. He smiled a wide-toothy smile. "Please…" She said almost gagging; her head was beginning to spin.

Her attacker threw her down on the cold-hard sidewalk, his hands still around her throat. He crouched down on top of her, his legs on either side. Letting go of her neck with his right hand, he put an index finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. He then reached behind his back for something. She jerked to try and pull herself free. The man smiled again and pulled out what he had been searching for, a hunting knife. He held up the blade to her neck. Margaret lay stiff as a board. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"You really didn't think you were getting away from me, did you?" he asked her in his baritone voice. He moved closer to her ear, she cringed. "Open up for me, baby." He whispered. She did nothing, except try to make her mind go away until he was done with his business. He waited a few more seconds. "No?" he asked. He gently guided his blade across her neck, putting just enough pressure to draw a little bit of blood. "Pretty please?" he said, as if she had a choice.

He let her neck go with his left hand, still holding the blade at her neck with his right. Using his free hand, he traced the sweetheart neckline of her black, casual, cotton dress. He put down the knife and quickly ripped the dress in two, revealing her white bra.

Margaret gasped and began to breathe heavily. "No! Please! Don't!" she screamed. He disregarded his victim's cries of discomfort. He simply kissed her between her breasts.

She tried hitting him in the face, but he pinned her down. Then she saw the blade in his hand again. "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Shut up!" he yelled. Then he put his hand under her black, cotton dress and roughly pulled down her underwear. She was petrified. She continued to yell and scream when she saw him unbuttoning his pants.

He covered her mouth and pushed inside her. The attacker immediately felt relief. He continued his pattern roughly. In and out. In and out. In and out. Miss. In and out.

Margaret was in unbearable pain. Her cries of discomfort turned into shrieks of terror. She has never felt someone so rough before. Than again, no one has ever forced her to have sex with him. As he continued on, she felt him release inside of her. The substance spilled everywhere, due to his lack of control.

When he finished, he kissed her on the forehead, as a father would do his daughter. He whispered one last thing in her ear. "You loved it."


	2. The Product

Chapter 2: The Product

Twenty-six years later, Olivia Benson was working as a detective of the Special Victim's Unit. There she was, sitting at her black metal desk, ready to work. Either through a phone call, personal visit, or assigned by her boss.

She glanced at the picture of her mother. _I won't let your suffering go in vain Mom._ She touched the picture frame with her index finger. She had been in therapy as an adolescent. Her mother was raped when she was in her twenties. She later learned that she was pregnant, with Olivia. After she was born, her mother kind of punished her for the rape. After all, she was the product of her rape. She was Margaret's daily reminder of that horrid night, and Margaret didn't let Olivia forget it either.

_Where's your Daddy? _She would ask, usually in a drunken rage.

_I don't know. _Olivia would reply, every time Margaret would ask.

_I do. He's gone. He left you, Olivia. Left you all alone. Just like he left me out in the cold, hard cement sidewalk._

_Oh _was all Olivia replied with. She began to blame herself. After a few years she vowed to herself to avenge her "Mother Dearest".

She looked over at Elliot who picked up the phone to take the call. "Hello?" He asked with the concerned look in his eyes. Olivia observed the rough features of his body. His freshly trimmed hair, the point of his nose, his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the frown lines upon his forehead. He was mumbling something over the phone, but she couldn't focus on the words. All that she was processing was the smooth surface of her partner's lips. Elliot hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Olivia. Her mind was going through a bunch of different possibilities: A new case? A dinner reservation? The beginning to our new lives togeth-

"It was Cathy."

Damn.

"She wanted to know what detergent should she use for the laundry." He said with a chuckle. He turned back to his computer and began typing.

She was so envious of Cathy. Why couldn't that be her laying in the same bed with Elliot? What made Cathy so special? It should have been her!

Olivia shook her head and realized that she was staring at Elliot. She turned away quickly. She was being ridiculous. She was happy for Elliot. That he found someone that made him happy. _I could have made you happy. _She thought stealing one more glance.

"Everyone listen up!" shouted a middle-aged man. Captain Craigen came out of his office with some news. When he comes out of his office with no expression, there is always a new assignment. "A twenty-two year old woman, named Sylvia Watson, was reported missing for about forty-eight hours. I will print you guys off a photo of her. The most recent photo is two years old. A man, named Corey Watson, filed the missing person's report her brother-in-law. Benson and Stabler, you guys go and talk to her family. Finn and Munch, you scope out her most visited areas. I'll give you the list of addresses. Come on people, we have a strict time limit! Let's go."

Captain Craigen went over to the short, skinny guy with silver hair and gave him a sheet of paper. "Munch, here is the list of addresses. Do whatever the hell you want with it, just make sure you visit every single one of them today."

"Yes sir." Replied John Munch. He went over to his partner, the short, stocky, gangster-looking guy. "I was just going to go in order of the addresses."

Finn Tutuola grabbed the sheet of paper. "Ight, sounds good to me." The walked out of the office building and on their way to their first destination.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Elliot went to the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Watson. Olivia rang the doorbell. They waited patiently for an answer. A few seconds later, a tall white man with wavy brown hair cracked open the door. "Hello?" he asked them. Elliot and Olivia showed him their badges.

"Hi. I'm Detective Stabler, this is Detective Benson, and we're here because you filed a missing person's report?"

"Oh yes! Please, do come in." he said opening the door all of the way, indicating that it was okay to come in. Elliot cut right to the chase; Olivia always loved that about him. "So Mr. Watson when did you file the missing person's report?"

"Yesterday afternoon." He said moving to the dining room. "Would you like to have a seat?" he asked Olivia.

"Uh, no I'm fine. Thank you."

"You filed it yesterday?" asked Elliot, getting everyone back on subject.

"Yes."

"But on the report, you said she was missing for two days."

"She was."

Elliot paused. "Why did you wait two days after she was missing to file the report?"

"She's not my wife. My brother knows all about how she operates, I am just living here until I can pay back my student loans. I thought, on the first day that she was out with her friends or whatever. Doing what women do."

"Doing what women do." Elliot repeated.

"Yes, but on the second day, I wasn't so sure that married people stayed out of the house for two days so I called the police. I was hesitant at first because I didn't want to be in their business."

"You didn't want to be in their business." Elliot repeated.

"Yeah?"

"You don't sound too sure to me." He retorted.

"I am."

Olivia interrupted them, "What was your brother doing all of this time?"

"He's been kind of busy with work. At the office 24/7. That's why I didn't think anything of it when my Sylvia didn't come home the regular time."

"Your Sylvia?" asked Olivia.

Corey paused. "You know what I mean."

"Really?" Olivia said just nodding. "Well I appreciate your time. Call us if you remember anything that could help us find her." She said, giving him her card. "Come on El."

They got up and left the house. Walking to the car, Olivia busted out with…

"Don't say it." Said Olivia.

"What?" asked Elliot.

"That he's lying. Or that what he's saying is complete bull."

"No, no ,no, wait a minute now…how did you know that?" he said smiling.

"I know you Elliot. We've been partners for three years."

"Hmm-it has been three years, huh?"

"Yeah. Who's next?" asked Olivia.

"The husband."


	3. The Husband

Chapter 3: The Husband

Olivia and Elliot drove uptown New York, to the local bakery where Mr. Watson worked. They asked around for him and his job description. After twenty minutes, the janitor pointed out that he was "The guy that unloaded the food" and that he wasn't in that day and hasn't been for two days.

"Did you know we've been looking around for him for twenty minutes?" asked Elliot

"Yeah." Replied the janitor.

"And you just now telling us this?" he asked, frustrated

"Mm-hmm." Said the janitor wiping down the mirror; oblivious to the current danger he was in with Elliot.

Elliot was about to jerk the man by his shirt, but Olivia put her hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and just walked out of the bakery.

As they walked back to the car, Olivia got a phone call. "Benson." she asked. "What did you find Munch?" she paused for a second; she looked at Elliot and widened her eyes. "We're on our way." She hung up the phone and opened the car door, still looking at Elliot. "They found Sylvia. She's dead."

Elliot raised his eyebrows and got in the car. Olivia looked perplexed, shook her head and got into the car.

They met Munch and Tutuola at their offices. The four of them waited for Dr. Warner to finish her examinations. She came out and told them to come into the examination room. They followed her to the room and looked at the body.

"Cause of death?" asked Munch.

"Looks like she was strangled." Said Finn, moving closer to the deceased neck.

"She was, you can tell by the indentations in her neck, but that's not what killed her." Dr. Warner uncovered the body to her hips to show them the cause of death. "She was slashed across her chest multiple times, she bled out in about two minutes."

"Do you know what object it was?" asked Olivia.

"Most likely a box cutter, or a small hunting knife."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other with wide eyes. "Son of a bitch." Said Elliot.

"What?" asked Munch, feeling a little left out.

"Mr. Watson unloads boxes at the local bakery downtown." Said Elliot. "I'll bet my ass he owns a box cutter."

"Let's go talk to Novak and get a warrant for his arrest." Said Finn

"She'll just say it's circumstantial evidence." Corrected Munch "We'll have to get more evidence."

"I'm sure the brother-in-law knows something." Said Elliot.

"Lets go talk to him." Replied Olivia.

They left the examination room and drove to the Watson's house. They knocked on the door again, a little more forcefully than their last visit. "NYPD. Open up." Said Elliot.

No answer.

He knocked again and yelled a little louder, "Mr. Watson, NYPD. Open up!"

No answer.

They went to the windows and looked inside. The T.V. was on and a man was sitting in a huge chair. Olivia knocked on the window. "NYPD, Mr. Watson. Open up!" They looked in the window a little bit longer. Olivia squinted as she spotted something. She slapped Elliot's arm. "Elliot, is that blood?" he squinted too.

Elliot went back to the front door, Olivia following behind him, and broke it down with a kick of his foot. He moved the broken wood out of his way. They made his way to the chair and saw a man they haven't seen before. They saw a bullet hole in his head and a trail of blood going from his baldhead to his uniform sleeve. Olivia checked his pulse. "I have no pulse."

Elliot pulled out his walkie-talkie and called his headquarters. "NYPD, this is Detective Stabler. I need a bus." He put it up and looked at the nametag on his uniform shirt. "Charles Watson. It's-" He said

"Sylvia's husband." Olivia finished for him. They stared at each other with endearing eyes, their noses almost touching (yes over the corpse). They leaned in for a kiss. As their lips touched, Olivia put her hands on the back of his neck. They moved away from the blood-splattered chair and Olivia lay on the floor, Elliot on top of her. They kissed passionately for what seemed forever. Elliot took off his shirt and not long afterwards Olivia's came off, along with the black bra she had under it. They were rubbing against each other's warm bodies, touching and feeling each other, up close and personal. They rolled around the floor, Olivia landed on top. She kissed his neck and went down his chest. She went even lower and licked his belly button, Elliot moaning the whole time.

It wasn't long before that bus call caught up to them. Munch walked in the door. "Who's injur-" he looked over his glasses. Olivia gasped and Elliot stood up, but quickly lay back on the floor when he felt his genitals airing out in the room. Olivia took her shirt and covered herself up.

John cleared his throat. "When you finish having sex with your buddy, the corpse, in the room, call me." He put his glasses back on and left the room.

The medical team wasn't so lenient. They walked into the room, while Elliot and Olivia were still dressing, and took Mr. Watson to the ambulance on a gurney.

When they finished getting dressed, they meekly walked outside to where John and Finn were standing.

"It's forgotten." Said John.

"Thank you." They said in unison. They looked at each other and then looked at the ground.

"What's forgotten?" asked Finn.

"What are you talking about?" asked John, slyly.

"They just walked up and you said it's forgotten. What is forgotten?"

"I'm not understanding the question." Said John.

"What did you forget?" asked Finn.

"I don't remember." Said John. Finn threw his hands up and exclaimed.


	4. The Pieces Coming Together

Chapter 4: The Pieces Coming Together

They went back to their headquarters and they went over the changes in the investigation. Captain Cragen was present and writing down all of the important facts.

"Sylvia's body was found where?" asked Cragen

"In a dumpster behind the Chinese restaurant Ying Yang. Down the street from-" Said Olivia.

"Mr. Watson's job." Finished Elliot. They looked at each other and bowed their heads simultaneously. Captain Cragen looked at them bewildered and continued to ask questions.

"Did you find out how Mr. Watson died?"

"A single gunshot to the head." Said Finn. "The shot was made from a close range. Soot was found inside of the wound."

"Was there any on his hands?" asked Cragen

"No, it was a homicide." Replied Finn

"Where's the brother-in-law?" asked Captain Cragen.

Everyone just looked at each other. "We don't know." Said Olivia.

"Can you go and find out?" asked Cragen, not really asking. Everyone got up and began to leave the room. However, they only made it a few steps before Cameron came into the office.

"Can I speak to Olivia?" he asked.

"Right here." Said Olivia making her way to him.

"I'd like to report a homicide." He said.

"Okay, let's go somewhere private." She said. As she went past Elliot, they brushed against each other. They paused and looked at each other for a split second. They went on.

When they got to the deliberation room, Cameron blurted out "Charles is dead."

"Yes. I know. Detective Stabler found him this morning." She said sitting down. Cameron sat down in front of her.

"I saw you in our house."

"Our house?"

"Yes. It's mine technically. Sylvia paid for the house. She was with me. I was really he husband. Not Charles."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I had to do it."

"Do what, Cameron?"

"I had to kill them."

Olivia vigorously blinked her eyes. "Who did you have to kill?"

"Sylvia and Charles. Sylvia wanted to stop having sex with me. She was going to tell Charles. I couldn't let that happen."

Olivia took a deep breath. "What about Charles?" asked Olivia.

"I killed him too." He said looking at the wall. Remembering just how weak he was. "I shot him in the same alley that I killed Sylvia in."

"Why in that alley?" asked Olivia.

"That's where I felt the most powerful."  
>"Why?"<p>

"I have my reasons."

"Such as?" asked Olivia.

Cameron fell silent. He looked at the floor. Olivia persisted. "What reasons."

He said nothing. He twirled his fingers. "I don't want to talk anymore." He said.

"Cameron, please. Tell me. Why did you go to that alley?"

His eyes were tearing up. "Someone had power over me then, I have the power now."

"How?"

Again, he fell silent. Olivia went over to Cameron and knelt by his chair. "Cameron, I need you to tell me; why did you go to that alley?"

"That's where he raped her."

"Who?"

"I don't know who the hell he is!" he shouted standing up. "He raped my mother! That bastard raped my mother!"

Olivia just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She's never dealt with a perp with the same situation as her. Although she had so many questions she wanted to ask him "She was raped?" was all that would come out.

"How do you think I got here?"

Now it was her turn for the tears to fall. Cameron turned to her and saw her crying. "Why the hell are you crying? It wasn't your mother that was raped!"

"Actually…" she began.

Cameron went over to her. "So you understand?"

"Nothing that has happened to me in the past can change my views about murder."

Cameron bowed his head. "I understand." He held his hands out in front of him and looked at Olivia. "Do your thing." He said.

She hesitated but ended up saying, "Cameron Watson you are under arrest for the kidnap and homicide of Sylvia Watson and the murder of Charles Watson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you…." She said as she handcuffed him and took him outside of the deliberation room.


	5. The End

Chapter 5: The End

"Olivia." Started Elliot when she walked into their offices and sat at the desk.

"Don't Elliot." She replied. "What happened happened. I won't tell Cathy and it won't happen again."

"I don't think that's what I want to happen." He said moving towards her. He kissed her softly. Then it became more passionate. Olivia put her arms around his neck. She moaned quietly. Then she moved away from him.

"Elliot, this is wrong. After that day in Charles' house, I'm not sure if this is actually worth it. I didn't feel right." She told him.

"Come on Liv." He said

"Elliot, think of Cathy."

He sighed. "I'll deal with her. I want you Olivia. I need you."

Olivia shivered as she heard the very thing she has wanted to hear for a long time. "I don't feel the same way." She said, but regretted it once she did.

Elliot paused and sat in the desktop. "You don't?"

"No."

He sighed. "Alright." He stood up. Olivia watched her fantasy walk out of the door.


End file.
